Removal of a material from or addition of a material to a fluid (e.g., a liquid) can be useful in many applications. For example, adding a gas to a liquid is required for the production of carbonated beverages. Removal of a gas from a liquid may be desirable to produce a purified liquid, for example. Purified fluids are desirable in many applications. In particular, removal of contaminants from a liquid may be required in many industrial and commercial applications. For example, in the case of fuels, such as diesel or jet fuels, impurities in the fuel can result in high maintenance costs and poor performance. For example, the presence of oxygen in fuels can result in poor performance of a machine using the fuel, such as a jet engine. Further, oxygen-saturated fuels can inhibit a coolant or heat-sink function served by fuels when the oxygen-saturated fuel causes coking, thereby restricting fuel flow.
Conventional methods of removing contaminants, such as oxygen, from liquids, such as fuels, have considerable drawbacks. For example, use of reducing agents to chemically bind the oxygen results in further contamination issues related to the active metals which may be used. Further, the large volume and weight of such systems prohibits their use in many circumstances, e.g., on aircraft in-flight purification systems. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved systems and methods of treating fluids while eliminating such drawbacks.